Ce n'est pas un adieu mais seulement un au revoir
by gobi78
Summary: Levy à des sentiments pour Gajeel mais lui l'aime-t-il ? Lucy a un plan, aidé de Natsu, elle va proposer de partir en mission tous les quatre afin de permettre à Gajeel et Levy de se rapprocher mais quelques évènements imprévus vont corser les choses...
1. Confession entre amies

Le dragon-slayer d'acier regardait la mage des mots qui pleurait de toute ses larmes de puis l'annonce de la mauvaise nouvelle, il la contemplait et se demandait comment ils avaient put en arrivé là ?

*FLASH BACK*

Quelques jours plutôt…

Levy marchait en direction de la guilde tout en repensant à ce quel éprouvait pour un certain mage d'acier, elle se demandait si il avait les même sentiments, si un quelconque amour est possible entre eux, si les autres accepterait cette relation… voilà toute les questions qui trottait dans la tête de la jeune femme. Le trajet étant cour entre fairy hills et fairy tail, elle n'eut pas le temps de trouver au moins une petite idée pour répondre à l'une des interrogations qui la tiraillait. Juste au moment d'entrer dans la guilde elle se stoppa net, et s'il était déjà là ? Arrivera t'elle à faire comme si de rien était ? Mais maintenant qu'elle y pensait, personne même pas sa meilleur amie ne sait se qu'elle ressent pour lui. Elle commençait à se perdre dans ses pensés quand quelqu'un arriva derrière elle, elle posa une main sur l'épaule de levy ce qui eu pour effet de la faire sursauté. La mage des mots se retourna vivement pour se retrouver face à lucy :

- LU-CHAN ! Tu ma fais peur !

- J'ais bien vu, mais dit moi quelque chose te tracasse ?

- Pou…pourquoi tu me demande ça ?

- Depuis quelques jours tu as l'air … comment dire… différente.

- Différente ?

- Oui…

- Et en quoi je suis différente de d'habitude ?

- ça fait maintenant trois jours que tu n'as pas ouvert le moindre bouquin.

Levy chercha dans sa mémoire durant un cour instant si les propos de sa meilleur amie son fondé, elle eut la surprise de se rendre compte qu'effectivement sa dernière lecture remontait à au moins quatre jours. Finalement elle se demanda si il n'était pas plus judicieux de tout avoué à lucy et de lui demander son aide. Pendant que la jeune mage aux cheveux bleu se livrait à un débat intérieur, la constelationiste regardait son amie avec une moue interrogative… qu'est ce qu'y pouvait bien perturber levy au point qu'elle ne lui en parle pas ?

POV Lucy

Levy, qu'est ce qu'y peut te mettre dans un tel état ? Si tu as des problèmes tu sais que tu peux m'en parler ? alors dit moi tout et on trouvera une solution toute les deux… voilà tout ce que je voudrais te dire mais pour l'instant je vais attendre que tu me dises tout de toi-même enfin j'espère que tu le feras.

FIN POV lucy

Au même moment lucy remarqua que quelqu'un les observais depuis l'une des fenêtres de la guilde, elle eut un peut de mal pour identifier la silhouette mais après quelques secondes elle comprit qu'il s'agissait de gajeel. Qu'est ce que gajeel pouvait bien leur vouloir ? Mais la blonde remarqua rapidement autre chose, il ne fixait du regard que levy…

Cette dernière quitta ses pensés pour regarder sa meilleur amie droit dans les yeux avant de lui adresser la parole.

- Lu-chan, je peux te parler ?

- Bien sûr ! je serais toujours là pour toi, vasi je t'écoute.

- Non, je préférais te parler seul à seul quelque part où il n'y aurait pas d'oreille indiscrète.

- On a qu'à aller chez moi, sa te vas ?

- Oui, allons-y maintenant.

- Très bien.

Les deux mages partirent en direction de l'appartement de lucy, celle-ci ne put s'empêcher de jeter un dernier coup d'œil à la fenêtre de la guilde mais elle put voir que gajeel n'était plus derrière, décidément tout ça était étrange. Elles marchaient dans un silence qui commençait à être pèsent, lucy observait levy qui semblait toujours dans ses pensés comme si elle menait un combat intérieur. Ce que le constelationiste ignorait était qu'elle avait mis dans le mille, la jeune femme était belle et bien plonger en plain combat intérieur à peser le pour et le contre, retourné le problème dans tout les sens pour trouver au moins une piste de réponse… sur le chemin la blonde ne put s'empêcher de marcher sur le bort du canal comme s'il s'agissait d'un reflex instinctif chez elle, levy avait réussi à sortir de ses réflexions et s'était mise à observer son amie avec un petit sourire en coin.

Une fois arrivé face à l'appartement elles eurent la surprise de trouver natsu devant la porte qui s'emblait attendre de puis un long moment déjà, un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage quand il vu sa partenaire arrivé mais ce sourires laissa très vite place à une expression de surprise quand il aperçu levy derrière sa blonde préféré.

- Natsu ? qu'est ce que tu fais chez moi ?

- Ha je comprends mieux pourquoi j'ai attendu aussi longtemps, ta oublié ?

- Oublier quoi ?

A ces mots le dragon-slayer de feu s'approcha de sa coéquipière et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille, lucy eut un déclic à la fin des murmures de natsu.

- NON, c'était aujourd'hui ? je suis vraiment désolé, ça m'est complètement sortit de la tête !

- Merci ça fait plaisir.

- Non, non, je suis sincèrement désolé mais là je suis obliger d'annuler car j'ai quelque chose d'important.

- Encore une fois merci, donc moi ce n'est pas important à tes yeux ?

- Lu-chan si tu avais quelque chose de prévu avec natsu je peux repasser plus tard si tu veux.

- C'est bon levy ne t'inquiète pas, et natsu s'il te plait c'est vraiment important et je te promets que la prochaine fois je saurais me faire pardonner…

La blonde eut une petite étincelle de malice dans les yeux, c'est cette même étincelle qui convaincu natsu de la laisser en compagnie de sa meilleur amie. Une fois le rose partie, les filles entrèrent dans l'appartement et lucy proposa à levy de s'asseoir autour de la table puis elle prit place en face d'elle avant de commencer la conversation.

- Alors, avant de commencer je tiens à ce que tu sache que tu peux tout me dire, que je serais toujours de ton côté et que tout ce que tu me diras restera entre nous.

- Merci… lu-chan, en…enfaite ce…ce que j…je veux te dire est…est assez difficile à…à entendre…

Lucy posa une main sur celle de levy en lui lançant un regard qui signifiait « vasi je suis prête à t'écouter et t'aider qu'importe de quoi il s'agisse. » levy se senti rassuré face à ce regard, elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de commencer son récit.

- Ça fait maintenant plusieurs semaines que je ressens des sentiments pour quelqu'un de la guilde…

- Mais c'est super que tu sois amoureuse ! qui est-ce ?

- C'est…c'est… tu veux vraiment le savoir ?

- OUI ! à moins que tu ne tiennes à me voir mourir d'une crise cardiaque dans l'instant ?

- C'est gajeel…

- …

- Lu-chan ?

- …

- Lucy, sa va ?

- …

- Hé ho ? tu va bien ? tu commence à me faire peur.

- Ga…gajeel ?

- Je le savais, je n'aurais pas d'eu t'en parler…

- Non, tu as bien fait c'est juste que sa ma fait un choc. Mais comme je te l'ais dit tout à l'heure je te soutien.

- C'EST VRAI ?

- Oui.

- MERCI LU-CHAN !

Levy sous le coup de l'émotion c'était jeter sur lucy pour l'enlacer, lucy sous le poids de levy s'écroula au sol. Elles restèrent comme ça quelque minutes, la mage aux cheveux bleu se sentait tellement mieux maintenant qu'elle avait partagé son secret avec quelqu'un mais ce qui lui faisait le plus de bien était qu'elle savait qu'elle pourrait compter sur le soutien de son amie. Les deux mages finirent par ce relevé avant de ce rasoir et de continuer leur discutions.

- Dit moi, qu'est ce qui te plait chez lui ?

- Je ne sais, peut être que c'est son côté ténébreux ou le faite que petit à petit j'ai découvert qu'il n'est pas aussi mauvais qu'on ne le croit…

- Si tu le dit, maintenant dit moi comment tu compte t'y prendre pour lui dire ce que tu as sur le cœur.

- Je…je ne sais pas, je ne suis même pas sûr de vouloir lui dire, je ne pense pas qu'il partage mes sentiments.

- Peut être que si …

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire lu-chan ?

- CE matin quand on parlait devant la guilde, j'ai remarqué qu'il était à la fenêtre et il ne détachait pas son regard de toi.

Suite aux révélations de la blonde, les joues de la magicienne des mots prirent une tinte cramoisie.

- Tu…tu es sûr ?

- Et certaine même !

- Mais…mais je ne sais même pas si formé un couple avec un dragon-slayer c'est faisable, je veux dire que sa ne doit pas être de tout repos.

- Ho c'est sûr mais se n'est pas impossible car je parle en connaissance de cause, car confidence pour confidence sache que je sors avec natsu mais s'il te plait ne dit rien aux autres pour l'instant.

- TU SORS AVEC LUI ?

- Oui.

- C'est pour ça qu'il était devant chez toi tout à l'heure, mais alors j'ai pourri votre rendez-vous ! je suis sincèrement désolé !

- Y a pas de quoi, de toute façon j'avais oublié alors que tu sois là ou pas il aurait été foiré et puis de toute façon ce n'était qu'un rendez-vous parmi tant d'autres et natsu s'en remettra.

- D'accord.

- Maintenant intéressons nous plutôt à ton cas et ce lui de gajeel, ce que je te propose pour vous rapprochez c'est que l'on parte en mission natsu, gajeel, toi et moi comme ça on se séparera en deux groupes et vous serez tranquille pour parler et plus si affinité.

- Je ne pense pas que gajeel acceptera…

- S'il est vraiment amoureux de toi comme je le suppose, il ne loupera pas une occasion de se rapprocher de toi.

- Tu pense que sa va marcher ?

- On ne peut pas savoir tant que l'on n'a pas essayer, alors ?

- Bon d'accord…

C'est à partir de ce moment que le plan de lucy ce mis en marche, mais personne ne s'attendais à ce que les événements prennent une telle tournure…


	2. voyage, arrivé et déprime !

L'après-midi même lucy mis au courant natsu, qui fut aussi choquée qu'elle quand il apprit la nature des sentiments qu'avait levy pour gajeel. Mais après avoir entendu les détails du plan que lucy avait élaborée pour rapprocher levy et gajeel, il accepta de l'aidé (sûr tout motivé par l'idée de ce retrouver seul avec sa blonde préféré). Tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de trouver une idée pour forcé gajeel à les accompagner en mission sans éveiller ses soupçons, plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Le mage de feu vagabondait dans la guilde tout en cherchant une idée, il fini par remarqué que non loin de lui accoudé au bar gajeel l'observait avec une moue énervé, le rose saisie l'opportunité de lancer une conversation entre eux.

- Oï ! qu'est ce que tu regarde l'enfoiré ?

- Tu m'énerve à faire les cent pas dans la guilde !

- Je fais ce que je veux le faiblard !

- Répète un peut connard !

- J'ais dit que t'étais faible parce qu'en plus t'es dure de la feuille ?

- Je vais t'explosé comme sa on verra qui de nous deux est faible !

- J'ais une meilleur idée, si tu relève et réussi mon défi je serais dans l'obligation d'admettre ta force.

- Hum ? c'est quoi ton défi ?

- On part tout les deux sur la même mission, je choisi nos partenaire et le premier qui termine cette mission à gagner.

- Je refuse, tu vas me filé un bon à rien, tu vas prendre un bon partenaire et tu vas choisir une mission qui va m'handicapé …

- Nan, je suis réglo moi au moins !

- Qu'es ce que tu insinue ?

- Rien, bon je te propose que je choisi nos partenaire, je prends une femme pour nous deux et tu choisi la mission…

- Ok mais pas le droit à titania !

- Pff… ok alors je choisi de faire équipe avec lucy et toi avec levy…

A cette annonce le dragon-slayer d'acier dissimula un petit sourire, en plus de collé une défaite cuisante à salamender il allait pouvoir se rapprocher de la mage des mots. Il fini par accepter le défi avant de se poster face au tableau des requêtes à la recherche d'une mission qui pourrait l'avantager…

Dans la guilde un léger silence pouvait se faire sentir, tout le monde avait été intéressé par la conversation des deux dragon-slayers. Personne ne comprenait la raison qui avait poussé natsu à avoir un intérêt soudain pour gajeel, celui-ci fini par décrocher une annonce avant de la présenté à natsu. Il s'agissait d'une mission de recherche et de neutralisation, elle consistait à identifier, traqué et neutralisé une bande de mages qui terrorisaient une ville. A ça gajeel ajouta :

- Celui qui éclatera le plus d'ennemi à gagner sa te va ?

- Ok, je préviens lucy et levy puis on se retrouve demain à la gare.

- Sa me va, à demain connard !

- Le connard c'était pas obligé en fin de phrase ! enfoiré !

- Je fais ce que je veux ! attardé !

C'est après c'est quelques politesses que les deux mages partirent chacun de son coté. Natsu pris la direction de l'appartement de lucy, contant de lui il avait hâte d'annoncer aux filles qu'il avait brillamment réussi sa tache. Sur le chemin il croisa happy qui le cherchait désespérément de puis se matin, le petit chat bleu se rua sur son partenaire.

- Natsu ! comment ta pus m'abandonner ?

- Qu'est ce que tu raconte je t'ais pas abandonner ?

- SI ! ce matin quand je me suis levé tu étais parti sans me prévenir ni même me dire où tu allais !

- J'avais un truc important à faire.

- En ce moment ta plain de truc important où j'ais pas le droit de venir ! tu fais quoi ? tu as trouvé une petite copine ?

La perspicacité du petit félin laissa natsu sans voie, mais connaissant la nature commère de happy, il ne pouvait rien lui révélé…

- Natsu ! si tu ne me dit pas qui c'est, je vais ! je vais !

- Tu vas ?

- Je vais dire à gray que ta une amoureuse !

- NAN ! pitié ne fait pas ça ! cette tête de glaçon ne me lâchera plus après !

- Alors ? c'est qui ?

- Personne !

- GRAY ! J'AIS UN TRUC A TE DIRE !

- Nan ! ta gueule happy ! imagine, il passe dans le coin ?

- Justement ! alors ?

- Bon écoute et n'en parle à personne d'accord ?

- Aye !

- Si je pars sans rien te dire c'est parce que levy est amoureuse de gajeel et je l'aide à se rapprocher de lui.

- C'est beau l'amourrrrr !

- Oui, oui bon on a compris mais pas un mot la dessus d'accord ?

- Promis !

- Je te fais confiance et la on va partir en mission ensemble pour les rapprochés mais tu ne peux pas venir, alors tu m'attends sagement ici ok ?

- Aye !

- Merci happy.

Après ce bref entrevu natsu repris son chemin vers l'appartement de lucy tout en remerciant le ciel de lui avoir permis de trouver une excuse pour qu'happy ne découvre rien de la relation qu'il entretenais avec la constelationiste.

Du côté de gajeel

Le dragon-slayer d'acier était chez lui en train de rassembler ses affaires, il avait bien senti que natsu avait une idée derrière la tête quand il a proposé ce défi, mais gajeel s'en foutait car il avait une occasion de se rapprocher de levy. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais de puis quelques temps il avait envi…non…besoin d'être plus proche de cette mage, du jour au lendemain elle c'est introduite dans toute ses pensés et de puis il est impossible de la délogé, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle est plus belle que les autres filles. Grace à cette mission il pourra enfin trouver des réponses à toutes ces interrogations.

LE LENDEMAIN A LA GARE

Nos quatre mages c'étaient retrouver à la gare et après avoir galéré pour faire rentré natsu dans le train, ils s'étaient approprier un compartiment. Le train était en marche de puis plus de deux heures et personnes n'avait encore décroché un mot, la seul chose qui prisait de temps en temps le silence était les gémissements d'un rose à l'agonie. Lucy fini par donner un petit coup de coude à levy pour attiré son attention, quand sa meilleur amie la regarda elle lui lança un regard qui signifiait « vasi parle le lui ! » mais la mage des mots secoua vivement la tête dans un signe de refus catégorique. La blonde ne pus retenir un soupir que gajeel remarqua immédiatement.

- Qu'est ce que ta ?

- Rien, je trouve juste que natsu est dans un sale état je vais l'emmener prendre l'air.

- Lu-chan on est dans un train donc il n'y a aucun moyen de prendre l'air.

- Si, ce train possède un wagon à ciel ouvert donc je vais y emmener natsu et on revient tout à l'heure.

Avant de quitter le compartiment lucy fit un petit clin d'œil à levy, celle-ci la supplia du regard de ne pas la laisser seul mais la constelationiste ignora se regard et quitta le compartiment. Un long silence s'installa, gajeel se contentait de regarder le paysage défilé par la fenêtre et levy cherchait un sujet de conversation mais aucune idée ne lui venait quand à son plus grand étonnement c'est gajeel qui brisa le silence.

- Je…je suis désolé.

- Hein ? mais…mais de quoi tu parle ?

- C'est parce que j'ai accepté le défi de salamender que tu es impliqué là dedans.

- Mais ne t'excuse pas pour si peux et…et puis de…de toute façon…c'est…c'est amusant de brisé la…la routine.

- La routine ?

- Ou…oui, d'ha…d'habitude je pars en mission a…avec jett et…et droy.

- Sa va ?

- Ou…oui pourquoi ?

- T'es toute rouge et tu bégaie.

- C'est…c'est juste que…que j'ai besoin d'…d'air, je vais rejoindre lucy pour m'aérée.

- Fait comme tu veux.

Levy quitta sa place avant de quitté le compartiment et de se dirigé vers l'arrière du train tout en se maudissant d'avoir gâché se moment avec gajeel. Elle se promit que la prochaine fois rien ne l'empêcherait de passer du temps avec lui. Durant le reste du trajet levy raconta à lucy se qui c'était passer dans le compartiment et gajeel quand à lui, il resta seul.

Une fois arrivé en ville, le petit groupe se dirigea vers l'hôtel le plus proche qui se trouvait être le seul de toute la ville. Durant tout le trajet entre la gare et l'hôtel levy avait constaté le petit sourire en coin de lucy, ce qui ne lui annonçait rien de bon. L'hôtel était une grande bâtisse de trois étage et il était placer face à la mairie et l'épicerie du quartier. Ils se dirigeaient vers la réception pour prendre quatre chambres mais l'hautesse leur annonça qu'en plaine saison l'hôtel était quasiment complet et qui ne leur restait que deux chambres double, levy proposa que les filles se partagent une chambre et les garçons l'autre. Au moment de se séparé pour rejoindre leur chambres respective lucy fit remarqué que laisser deux dragon-slayers dans la même chambre était un trop gros risque et qu'une catastrophe serait inévitable, elle proposa alors que les chambres soit partager entre coéquipier donc lucy et natsu se partageraient la première, gajeel et levy la seconde. Malgré quelques protestation chacun fini par accepter cette option et se dirigea vers sa chambre respective. Levy avait le feu au joue de puis qu'elle savait qu'elle allait passer toute une nuit en compagnie de gajeel, quant à lui il était toujours aussi calme mais on pouvait avec un peut d'observation remarqué que ses joue c'était légèrement rosie. Une fois dans leur chambre gajeel demanda l'autorisation à levy pour réduire en miettes cet hôtel car la réception avait osé leur donner une chambre avec un lit double.


	3. nuit mouvementée et réveil difficile

Levy cherchait tant bien que mal à calmé le dragon-slayer qui se préparait à tout détruire dans l'hôtel, et a chercher qui était le connard qui leur avait donné une chambre à lit double. Levy commença une discussion dans l'espoir de calmé gajeel ou en tout cas gagner un peu de temps avant que cette bâtisse ne devienne qu'un vulgaire tas de grava.

- Gajeel-kun, calme-toi s'il te plait ! ce n'est pas si grave, il suffit d'aller demander une autre chambre.

- Ils ont dis qu'il n'y en avait que deux de libre ! ils font tous chier !

- Gajeel-kun ! s'il te plait arrête.

- Dit je peux te demander quelque chose ?

- O…oui.

- Tu peux arrêter de mettre kun après mon prénom, sa m'énerve appelle moi gajeel tout simplement.

- D'a…d'accord.

- *soupir* on va vraiment devoir passer la nuit dans le même lit ?

- Faut croire.

- Dit levy, je…je peux te parler d'un truc important ?

La façon don gajeel avait prononcé son prénom faisait fondre la dénommé levy, mais une chose avait attiré son attention, sa voix avait tremblé quand il avait prononcé c'est quelques mots de plus il avait légèrement rougit et pour finir il l'avait appelé par son prénom et non par un des nombreux surnoms qu'il lui avait inventé. Touts ces petits indices indiquait à levy que ce que le mage d'acier allait lui dire était acer embarrassant, ne sachant quel tournure allait prendre les événements la jeune femme trouva plus judicieux de demander conseil à son amie, avant de ce lancer dans une discussion sérieuse avec son coéquipier. Elle expliqua à gajeel qu'il pouvait lui parler de tout ce qu'il voulait mais avant elle devait aller parler à lucy, après ça elle quitta la chambre et parcouru l'hôtel en courant car la chambre de lucy et de son amant était à l'étage inférieure et à l'opposé de la sienne. Une fois devant la porte elle commença part reprendre son souffle avant de vouloir frappé, mais elle fût stoppé dans son mouvement par des bruits étrange émanant de la chambre. Après une courte écoute elle pût comprendre que les bruits étaient des gémissements étouffés entre couper par quelques phrases du style « oui, na…natsu…en…encore » ou « lu…lucy…je…je t'aimeee ». Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que levy comprenne de quoi il en retournait, c'est donc avec le visage aussi rouge que les cheveux d'erza qu'elle reparti en direction de sa chambre. Sur ce coup si elle devait assuré sans le soutien et les conseils de son amie qui était trop occupé à….assouvir un besoin pressant, le chemin retour dura plus longtemps que l'allé car la jeune mage tentait de ce remettre de ses émotions. C'est encore sous le choc qu'elle pénétra dans la chambre et fût plus que surprise d'y trouver gajeel torse nu et ne portant qu'un bas de pyjama, se fût le coup de grâce pour levy qui s'évanouie sans même entendre gajeel crier son nom quand il la vit s'effondré. Le dragon-slayer pris de panique allongea sa coéquipière sur le lit avant de partir à toute jambe en direction de la chambre de lucy et natsu, c'est avec son tact habituel qu'il ouvrit la porte (c'est-à-dire à grand coup de pied). Il ne lui fallut pas plus d'une demi seconde pour comprendre la cause de l'évanouissement de levy, c'est sans avoir été vu par le couple qu'il repartit au chevet de sa coéquipière (gajeel ne s'étant pas éternisé devant la porte, les amants n'ures pas le temps de voire pourquoi la porte c'était ouverte si violement). Une fois de retour dans la chambre il prit place sur une chaise à côté de sa protéger qui était toujours inconsciente, il profita du calme qui régnait dans la chambre pour scruté en détail chaque parti du corps de la jeune femme. Il ne se laçait jamais de ces courbes, ces cheveux d'une couleur entre le bleu ciel et le bleu océan, ces lèvres pulpeuse qu'il rêvait d'embrasser bref il aimait la moindre parcelle de son corps tout autant qu'il aimait sa personnalité. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais la voir ainsi lui procurait des sensations agréable, il savait que pour amplifier ses sensations il devait être encore plus près d'elle, il devait caresser son doux visage et ces cheveux soyeux, mais ça il se l'interdisait car il avait trop peur de sa réaction. Il avait peur qu'elle le rejette car dans le passer c'est lui qui la fait souffrir, c'est lui qui la frappé puis cloué à un arbre, c'était même la seul chose qu'il regrettait, de tout ce qu'il avait fait dans sa vie son seul regret était d'avoir levé la main sur elle. C'est pour cette même raison qu'il s'était juré de ne jamais recommencer, c'est à ce moment que levy repris connaissance, elle dû cligner des yeux à plusieurs reprise avant de constater que le visage inquiet de gajeel était poster juste au dessus du siens. Elle fût si surprise qu'elle eu un sursaut qui eu pour effet de réduire tellement l'espace entre leur visage que leur lèvre purent se toucher, au grand étonnement des deux mages aucun d'eux ne brisa le baiser au contraire ils finirent par l'approfondir, laissant à leur langues le plaisir de se rencontré pour la première fois avant de débuter une longue valse. Les quelques lambeaux de raison qu'il restait à gajeel volèrent en éclat quand levy lui susurra une unique petite phrase à l'oreille.

- Gajeel, je t'aime….

Fut la seul phrase qui déclencha un tourbillon d'envi chez le dragon-slayer, qui passa le reste de la nuit à découvrir chaque parcelle du corps de son amante dans les moindres détails. Levy quand à elle passa la nuit à subir les assauts de son amant tout en répliquant par diverses caresses et baiser touts à des endroits toujours différent du corps brulant d'amour du mage d'acier. Le réveil promettait d'être difficile.

LE LENDEMAIN MATIN

Lucy fût réveiller par le personnel de l'hôtel qui arpentait les couloirs tout en essayent vainement d'être le plus discret possible, elle détourna son regard vers natsu, il était si beau avec se visage endormi. Elle se sentait tellement bien dans ses bras qu'elle se demandait si elle arriverait à sens détacher pour commencer la journée, finalement natsu se réveilla à son tour et se tourna de façon à être allonger face à sa compagne avant de lancer la première conversation de la journée.

- Bonjours beauté.

- Bonjours beau gosse.

- Dit moi serait tu tenter par un petit déjeuner en tête à tête ?

- Ho oui, mais pense tu qu'entre levy et gajeel sa à progresser ?

- Je ne sais pas et à vrai dire en se moment même c'est le cadet de mes soucis.

- Voyons natsu ne soit pas aussi catégorique, après tout mes efforts pour les réunirent j'aimerais savoir si sa à fonctionner ou pas.

- Tous tes efforts ? mais dit moi, le faite que cet hôtel n'avait plus que deux chambres avec lits doubles de libre ne serait pas en parti de ta faute ?

- Non ! ce n'est pas moi qui ai appelé la réception de puis le train pour leur demander de ne fournir que deux chambres avec lits doubles pour le groupe de quatre mages qui arriveraient dans la journée.

- Je me disais aussi que sa paressait être une bien belle coïncidence pour que tu ne sois pas impliqué.

- Tu me connais trop bien.

- C'est parce que je t'aime.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, bon je vais aller voir ce qui se passe du côté de levy, tu n'as qu'à descendre dans la salle de restauration pour prendre ton petit déjeuner, je te rejoins juste après.

- Ok.

Les deux amoureux échangèrent le premier baiser passionnée de la journée qui promettait ne pas être le dernier. Suite à quoi lucy s'habilla rapidement avant de prendre la direction de la chambre de levy, une fois face à la porte elle toqua trois coups. Elle dû attendre cinq bonne minutes avant que quelqu'un daigne lui ouvrir, la porte s'ouvra lentement sur levy qu'y n'était vêtu que d'un drap de lit dans le quel elle c'était rapidement envelopper avant d'ouvrir la porte. Lucy resta bouche bé face à cette vision, la première question qu'y lui vint à l'esprit passa ses lèvres sans qu'elle sen rende compte.

- Tu as couché avec gajeel ?

- Ou…oui. Répondit sa meilleure amie tout en rougissant.

- Sa te pose un problème ? nous on à été discret comparé à vous deux ! grogna gajeel qui était encore coucher mais qui n'avait pas supporté la question de la blonde.

- Vous…vous nous avez entendus ? balbutia la constelationiste tout en rougissant.

- Ouais et même d'ici ! on vous à entendu dans tout l'hôtel !

- Gajeel ! ne dit pas des choses pareilles ! gronda la mage des mots mécontente qu'on s'empreigne à son amie.

- J'aime pas qu'on me réveil pour me reprocher d'avoir fait la même chose qu'eux !

- Gajeel ! tu es infecte le matin !

- Non, levy laisse de toute façon je rejoins natsu en bas, préparé vous pour la mission on part dans une heure.

- D'accord merci et à tout à l'heure.

Levy referma la porte avant de ce dirigé vers la salle de bain pour faire sa toilette, quant à lucy c'est le feu aux joues qu'elle rejoignit natsu dans la salle de restauration pour lui annoncer ce que gajeel lui avait appris.


	4. Début de mission enfin !

Une fois levy et gajeel prêts, ils rejoignirent natsu et lucy dans la salle de restauration. Quand lucy aperçu gajeel, elle baissa la tête pour ne pas avoir à affronté le regard du dragon-slayer d'acier. Gajeel remarqua immédiatement le comportement de la blonde ce qui lui procura une grande satisfaction, il décida même d'en rajouté une couche.

Ba alors blondinette ? t'assume plus hein ?!

Gajeel on t'en merde ! ta fait la même chose que nous alors te la ramène pas. répliqua natsu sur la défensive.

Peut être mais j'ai sus être plus discret ! tout l'hôtel vous à entendu.

Gajeel ! ce que tu peux être infect le matin ! et lu-chan rassure toi il raconte n'importe quoi, on ne vous à pas entendu.

Un léger soupir de soulagement émanant de lucy et natsu put se faire entendre. Tout le reste du petit déjeuner se fit en silence, seul quelques politesses échanger entre les deux femmes venait à rompre de temps à autre ce silence. Les deux dragon-slayers s'échangeaient de furtif regard plain de haine l'un envers l'autre. Vers neuf heures et demie chacun remonta dans sa chambre ce qui permit à levy d'avoir une discussion sérieuse avec gajeel.

Dit gajeel ?

Hum ?

Est…est ce que …pou…pour toi entre nous c'est…c'est sérieux ou…ou à tes yeux ça…ça n'était qu'un coup d'un…un soir ?

Le mage d'acier fut surpris par cette question et pris délicatement levy dans ses bras avant de répondre.

A mes yeux, notre relation est plus que sérieuse sauf si tu ne le veux pas.

SI ! hurla la mage des mots sans se rendre compte qu'elle avait haussé le ton.

Donc tu as ta réponse et je…je suis désolé pour…pour mon comportement.

Ça ne te ressemble pas de t'excusé ainsi.

C'est parce que pour toi je ferais n'importe quoi, je deviendrais même un autre si il le faut. C'est juste qu'en dehors de métalicana je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi proche de quelqu'un, et même qu'avec toi c'est encore différent de ma relation avec métalicana mais je la trouve plus agréable.

Imbécile, je t'aime comme tu es, si je me suis un peu énerver ce matin c'est parce que je trouve que tu allais trop loin mais sache que je t'aime comme tu es. En prononcent ces mots levy enfonça un peut plus sa tête dans les bras de gajeel.

*interruption du flash back*

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le long couloir, levy tremblait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que les pas se rapprochèrent. Gajeel la prit dans les bras pour essayer de la calmé quand un homme apparut derrière les barreaux.

Ho ! je vois à vos têtes que l'on vous à déjà annoncé la nouvelle, alors dite moi ça fait quoi d'apprendre ça ?

Pour seul réponse l'homme obtenu un grognement féroce de la part de gajeel.

J'te tuerais connard ! fini par répliqué gajeel qui en avait plus qu'acer de ce rictus placardé sur le visage de son interlocuteur

Je crains que tu n'en aye jamais l'occasion ! sur ce je vous laisse.

Attend enfoiré ! hurla gajeel qui ne voulait pas en rester là mais les pleurs de sa compagne l'incita à resserrer son étreinte avant de déposé un baiser sur son front pour atténuer ces sanglots.

*reprise du flash back*

Les quatre mages se dirigèrent vers la mairie, sur l'annonce il était noté que le commanditaire n'était autre que le maire de la petite ville. La mairie était une petite bâtisse style maison en toit de chaume mais contrairement aux apparences l'intérieure était plutôt spacieux et luxueux. Natsu en tête de groupe se dirigea vers l'accueil et présenta la feuille de mission en ajoutant.

Salut, on ait venu pour l'annonce.

Vous êtes de fairy tail je présume ? on nous à annoncé votre arrivé, monsieur le maire est en réunion vous deviez patienter un peu.

Commença patienter ? c'est lui qui demande de l'aide et il veut qu'on attende ?!

Monsieur le maire est un homme très occupé.

Et alors ?!

Natsu calme toi ! regarde même gajeel est plus calme que toi.

Qu'est ce que tu sous entend blondinette ?!

Je veux juste dire que d'habitude c'est toi qui perds ton calme en premier.

Monsieur le maire vous recevra au plus tard dans un quart d'heure.

En même temps que parler, la secrétaire pointa du doigt quelques sièges. Les mages s'installèrent et prirent leur mal en patience, c'est au bout de dix minutes d'attente le téléphone de la dite secrétaire sonna. Après avoir discuté un long moment elle raccrocha et demanda aux représentant de fairy tail de bien vouloir passer la porte sur la qu'elle il était noté Mr. LE MAIRE. Ils eurent la surprise de voir que le maire de la ville était âgé de seulement douze ans !

Oï c'est qui se nain ? demanda natsu un peut perplexe

Je ne suis pas un nain ! je suis le maire de cette humble petite ville, je me présente je m'appel keïma.

Mais t'es une demi portion… ajouta gajeel

JE NE SUIS PAS UNE DEMI PORTION !

Ha désolé je reprends, t'es une demi portion susceptible.

Et toi t'es qu'un gros gras méchant pas beau ! répliqua le maire au bord des larmes

Répète un peut sale morveux !

J'ai dit que t'étais gras du bide, en plus t'es sourd ?

Tu vas voir ! gosse ou pas je vais te collé une correction don tu te souviendras longtemps ! annonça gajeel les nerfs à vif.

Il prit le petit maire par le col de la chemise pour l'élever à sa hauteur, keïma commença un flot d'insulte tout en se débattant. Natsu était plier en deux face à cette scène plus que coquète et les filles pouffaient de rire jusqu'à ce que gajeel commence à sortir de ses gonds, à ce moment là elles décidèrent d'intervenir pour calmé le jeu entre les deux opposants. Levy calmait gajeel à coup de moral et de petits bisous et lucy s'excusait au près du maire pour le comportement de son coéquipier, puis elle demanda plus de précision sur le but de la mission. Le maire commença avant tout à s'épousseté, remettre ses vêtements correctement et à resserré son nœud de cravate avant de vouloir commencer les explications mais il fut interrompu par un homme qui devait être son père au vue de la grande ressemblance entre eux. L'homme en question commença à sermonner le garçon pour son comportement.

Keïma ! combien de fois t'ai-je dit de ne pas jouer dans mon bureau ?

Mais papa ! pourquoi t'es venu ? j'avais réussi à leur faire croire que j'étais le maire ! se défendit le garçon en pointant les mages du doigt.

Et tu en es fière ?! tu t'excuse et rentre à la maison illico ! tu seras puni !

Ha non ! je suis d'accord pour rentré et être puni, mais je ne m'excuserais pas !

Et pourquoi ?

Parce que le monsieur avec le regard méchant est aussi bête et méchant qu'il pue ! argumenta keïma en dénonçant gajeel du doigt.

KEÏMA ! Ce que tu viens de dire est extrêmement impoli !

Je m'en fiche et toi tu comprends jamais rien ! suite à ces paroles le jeune keïma parti en courant.

Pff… je suis sincèrement désolé pour la gêne occasionner par mon fils, mais vous savez c'est un bon p'tit gars, c'est juste qu'il ne c'est toujours pas remis de la disparition de sa mère.

Nous comprenons, je me présente je suis levy, voici gajeel, lucy et natsu. Nous sommes les mages envoyés par fairy tail.

Ho, vous êtes la pour l'annonce ! pour tout vous dire nous commentions à désespérer qu'aucun mage d'aucune guilde n'accepte le travail, donc pour faire simple voila maintenant presque six mois qu'une bande de mages sèmes le trouble dans la ville. Nous avons pus déterminer qu'ils sont cacher dans trois campement un caché dans la forêt, un caché dans la montagne et le dernier quelque part sur la falaise.

Et vous ne savez pas où plus précisément ? demanda natsu.

Malheureusement non, je n'ai pas le cœur d'envoyer un de mes concitoyens localisé les bases de peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

C'est compréhensible, mais ne vous inquiétez plus nous somme là. Rassura lucy.

Merci infiniment.

Bon je propose qu'on ce sépare, moi et levy on s'occupe de trouver et détruire la base sur la falaise, toi et salamender vous vous charger de celle en forêt et on se rejoint en montagne pour éclaté la dernière.

Sa me va.

Moi aussi.

Je suis partante pour ce plan.

Et bien il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter bonne chance. Ajouta le maire avant de les laisser partir.

Les quatre mages se séparèrent comme convenu et prirent chacun la direction de la base qu'il devait détruire. Ce que chacun d'eux ignorait c'est que seul un des deux couples présent rentrerait sain et sauf à fairy tail…


	5. infiltration à la Gajeel !

Le trajet paraissait de plus en plus long et levy commençait à fatiguer, gajeel quant à lui ne montrait aucun signe de fatigue mais par contre une veine palpitait sur sa tempe ce qui trahissait son énervement. Levy voulu profité de ce moment en tête à tête pour mieux connaître gajeel, car même si ils avaient couché ensemble ils ne se connaissaient pas si bien.

Dit gajeel ?

Hum ?

Quel est ton style de musique préféré ?

Hein ?! qu'est ce que t'as tout à coup ?

Rien je trouve juste que l'on ne se connaît pas acer pour prétendre former un vrai couple, donc je te propose un petit jeu. Chacun son tour on se pose une question et on ait obligé d'y répondre.

Obligé tu es sûr ? gajeel accompagna sa question d'un sourire plutôt effrayant qui ne laissait aucun doute sur ces idées.

Ou…oui donc ? tu n'as pas répondu.

J-Pop et je sais tout le monde trouve que j'ais une tête à écouté du métal hard rock.

Moi aussi j'aime le J-Pop ! mon groupe préféré est on/off !

Je les aime bien mais je préfère +plus, à mon tour à tu déjà eu un petit copain ?

De…de quoi ? levy ne put s'empêcher de rougir, elle venait de découvrir que gajeel était du genre jaloux ce qui lui plaisait.

Je t'ai demandé si avant moi il y a eu un autre homme dans ta vie.

Non tu es mon premier amour. Répondit un peut honteuse levy. Et… et toi ?

Nan, je faisais fuir toute les filles de toute façon tu es la première qui me face cette effet.

Je suis heureuse de le savoir, maintenant à moi…hum…

Trop tard on arrive, regarde voici la base.

Gajeel indiqua du doit un bâtiment situé sur le bord de la falaise. Ce bâtiment était rond, imposant et composé d'un simple ré-de-chaussé mais il était très mal cacher car pour seul camouflage il avait un trop l'œil très mal fait peint sur ses murs. Levy et gajeel étaient un peu consterner face à ce spectacle, mais gajeel repris d'un pas rapide le chemin vers la base. Levy fit rapidement et discrètement le tour de la base avant de revenir vers son partenaire et lui faire son rapport.

Il n'y a qu'une seule entré, elle est du coté nord et je n'ai pas vu âme qui vive. Expliqua rapidement levy

Hein ? âme qui quoi ?

Ame qui vive, sa veux dire que je n'ai vue personne. Rajouta levy surprise que gajeel ne connaisse pas cette expression.

Bah fallait le dire plus tôt ! bon je propose, on rentre par la porte et on défonce tout ! proposa gajeel, un sourire sadique peint sur le visage.

Levy fondait sur place face à l'expression de gajeel, se sourire si sadique lui procurait un frisson d'excitation (oui elle est bizarre) mais elle redescendit rapidement sur terre et expliqua calmement à l'élu de son cœur pourquoi son plan était trop risqué, et qu'il fallait se tourner vers un plan plus stratégique et réfléchi. Après mur réflexion de la par de gajeel (et oui sa lui arrive de réfléchir XD) il opta pour l'idée de sa petite amie et donc de pénétré dans la base dans la plus grande discrétion possible. Mais une fois face à l'entré gajeel réalisa que l'objectif principal de la mission était de détruire les bases et non de les infiltrées, c'est donc à ce moment qu'il se décida de revenir sur son premier plan et ouvra la porte à grand coup de pied. Levy n'eu pas le temps de protester que la porte vola à travers la pièce pour finir sa course sur le mur d'en face, mais à leur grande surprise personne n'était dans la pièce et malgré le bruit assourdissant qu'avait provoqué gajeel en « ouvrant » la porte personne ne venu à leur rencontre.

C'est quoi ce bordel y a personne. Commença à grogner gajeel.

C'est vrai que c'est étonnent, malgré tout le bruit que tu as fait en défonçant la porte personne n'est venu voir de quoi il retournait. Constata levy

Je l'ai pas défoncé je l'ai ouverte ! se défendit gajeel.

Comme tu veux, mais il n'empêche qu'on c'était mis d'accord sur l'idée de rentré discrètement ! argumenta levy.

Peut être mais si je me souviens bien le but de la mission est de détruire la base et pas de l'infiltré.

Tu as raison mais ton plan comporte le risque de tombé dans un piège ! alors que l'idée de l'infiltré réduit ce risque. Surenchérie levy

La tu marque un point mais bon ce qui est fait est fait et puis de toute façon y avait pas de piège donc voilà…

On fait quoi maintenant. Demanda calmement la mage des mots

Bah on cherche les méchants et on les éclate comme la porte. Répondit gajeel avec une lueur sanguinaire.

Gajeel sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas, son sixième sens de dragon-slayer était en alerte. Mais quoi qu'il arrive il se devait de protégé levy quoi qu'il en coûte. Mais une idée des plus déplaisent lui venu à l'esprit, et si le danger ne pesait pas sur eux mais plutôt sur l'autre couple ?

-Du côté de natsu et lucy-

Natsu avançait péniblement à travers la forêt, il devait être en train de marcher depuis des heures pour que ses pieds le face autant souffrir. Lucy était dans le même cas sauf qu'au contraire de natsu elle ne laissait rien paraître. Puis enfin leur marche fut récompensé car ils purent distinctement apercevoir un bâtiment sur le quel était peint quelques arbres, sauf que ce trompe l'œil ne trompait personne. Natsu quant à lui, ce précipita vers l'entré et l'ouvrit avec la même délicatesse que gajeel. Une flopée de garde, attiré par le bruit, se ruèrent sur le couple. Le mage de feu n'en fit qu'une bouché tendis que la constelationiste savoura le spectacle, elle scruta la musculature parfaitement dessiner de son amant, elle s'émoustillait de le voir transpiré durant le combat, pour elle une chose est sûr : cette nuit sera courte. Les asseyent s'enchainaient mais natsu ne perdit pas un instant confiance en lui (c'est natsu ne l'oublions pas ) ) Et les envoya un par un au tapis, au bout d'une demi heure de combat lucy ce décida à aller prêter main forte à son amant. Rapidement le reste des ennemis furent mis K.O et le couple commença l'exploration de la base, après avoir évité quelques pièges en tout genre et massacré le reste d'ennemis, ils apprêtaient à prendre le chemin vers la montagne quand natsu fut pris d'un terrible présentement. Quelque chose allait ce produire, il en était sûr c'est pourquoi il se rapprocha de lucy, quoi qu'il arrive il ne laisserait personne lui faire du mal.

-Retour sur gajeel et levy-

Ils avaient déjà exploré la moitié de la base sans croisé personne (ce qui énervait prodigieusement gajeel) quand ils tombèrent sur une grande salle au bout de la quelle se tenait un homme. Le mage d'acier heureux d'avoir trouvé quelque chose à tabasser hurla à l'homme de s'avancer pour pouvoir débuter un combat, mais son adversaire lui retourna la proposition. Gajeel commença à se diriger vers l'individu quand tout à coup il s'effondra au sol, levy totalement affolé se précipita vers l'élu de son cœur. Mais une fois arrivé à son chevet elle commença vaciller, sa vue se troubla rapidement avant que tout ne devienne noir, elle s'écroula près du dragon-slayer avant de le rejoindre au pays des songes. Car invisible mais présent, un cercle magique de sommeil se trouvait au dessus d'eux…


	6. rien ne brisera notre amour

Seul le bruit d'une goute s'écrasant sur le sol venait à brise le silence qui régnait dans la cellule, cette cellule n'était autre qu'une pièce de cinq mètres carré dans la quelle gisait deux corps. Le premier était celui d'un homme, un homme à la long chevelure ébènes et ébouriffé, à l'apparence gotique et pas très chaleureuse. A ses côtés se trouvait le corps d'une femme, petite avec des cheveux bleu océan et une certaine aura bien vaillante l'entourait.

Puis tout à coup dans cet environnement silencieux et sombre, la vie repris ses droits et des paroles des plus poétiques vinrent briser ce silence morbide.

Putain de merde ! qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? je suis où bordel de merde ?! s'exclama l'homme qui venait de sortir de son long sommeil

Il fit un rapide balayage de la salle du regard avant que sa vision ne se stop net sur le corps immobile de la jeune femme. LEVY ! hurla-t-il, Levy ?! Hé ho ! Réveille-toi ! Mais la jeune mage ne répondait pas, elle ne bougeait même pas. On pouvait clairement voir la peur briller dans les yeux du dragon-slayer, la peur d'avoir perdu l'être le plus chère à ses yeux. Il se traina péniblement vers sa dulcinée, un nœud à l'estomac dû à la peur de voir sa pire crainte réalisé. Une fois arrivé à son chevet, il la prit délicatement dans les bras. Cette action fût suivie d'un long soupir de soulagement, elle respirait encore. Du revers de la main il écarta avec précaution un mèche de cheveux qui dissimulait le si beau visage de sa petite amie, ce geste eu l'effet d'une délicate caresse qui réveilla tendrement la mage des mots.

La première chose qu'elle vit fût le visage de son amant, cette vision lui procura un bien être intérieure qui fût malheureusement bien vite effacé quand elle se rendit compte de la situation dans la quelle ils se trouvaient. Les deux mages se relevèrent difficilement pour ce retrouvé face aux barreaux de la cellule.

Ne t'inquiète pas je vais les éclaté en mois de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Expliqua gajeel à l'attention de levy.

Je ne crois pas mon petit car si tu lève les yeux tu pourras observer un cercle anti magie ! la personne qui venait de s'exprimé se trouvait de l'autre côté des barreaux mais était dissimuler dans l'ombre.

Qu'est ce que tu nous veux ?! laisse-nous partir ou je te fais ta fête ! rétorqua gajeel, les nerfs à vif

Je ne crois pas.

Explique-toi ! ordonna d'une voix ferme levy ce qui étonna au plus haut point gajeel car c'était bien la première fois qu'il la voyait perdre patience.

Pour faire simple vous n'avez qu'une seul utilité à nos yeux, vous aller nous distraire ! annonça l'homme d'un ton jouissif

Vous distraire ? répéta gajeel en signe d'interrogation.

Oui, durant votre sommeil nous vous avons administré une dose importante de poison et maintenant nous allons vous regarder mourir. Annonça calmement l'homme.

Les deux mages ne savaient quoi répondre, cette nouvelle eu l'effet d'un électro choc. Levy fût la première à réagir en s'effondrant en larmes. Quand à lui il se dirigea vers elle pour la serre dans ses bras avec l'espoir de pouvoir étouffé ses sanglots puis le temps commença à défilée.

*FIN DU FLASH BACK*

Le dragon-slayer d'acier regardait la mage des mots qui pleurait de toutes ses larmes de puis l'annonce de la mauvaise nouvelle. L'homme qui leur avait tout raconté n'était plus derrière les barreaux, mais avant de partir il avait tenu à faire savoir que des cristaux magique étaient dissimuler un peut partout dans la pièce donc il ne manquerait pas une miette du spectacle. Levy fini par poser la question qui lui brulait les lèvres de puis un certain temps mais ne pensait pas recevoir une réponse aussi franche.

Dit gajeel *snif* qu'est ce qu'on *snif* va faire ?*snif*

Je…je ne sais pas. Répondit calmement gajeel tout en resserrent son étreinte autour de levy.

Tu pense que l'on va sen sortir ? demanda timidement levy plaquant sa tête sur le torse de son amant.

Non.

Comment ça non ?! s'exclama levy tout en repoussant sèchement gajeel, tu pense vraiment que l'on va mourir ici ?! moi j'ai confiance en lu-chan et en natsu ! je sais qu'ils vont nous sauvez et que l'on rentrera tous ensemble à la guilde ! continua levy.

Alors pourquoi tu pause la question si tu connais déjà la réponse ? argumenta gajeel un petit sourire en coin et les yeux empli d'espoir.

C'est à ce moment précis que levy compris qu'il avait fait exprès de l'énerver pour qu'elle ne perde pas espoir mais au contraire, pour qu'elle y croie encore plus fort. Elle découvrit que sous ces airs matcho et froid se cachait un homme attentionner et plain d'amour, elle l'aimait, ho oui pour l'aimer elle l'aimait ! La jeune mage se précipita vers lui pour l'embrasser fougueusement, gajeel répondit à se baiser et très rapidement ils l'approfondirent. Mais ce moment de pure bonheur fût complètement gâcher par une vive douleur dans la poitrine de chacun des deux tourtereaux, levy brisa le baiser pour serrer sa poitrine de ses deux mains. Rapidement elle regarda gajeel et pût lire dans ces yeux qu'il avait aussi été pris des mêmes douleurs. Son corps tout entier commença à trembler, la fièvre monta en flèche avec une telle rapidité qu'elle ne put tenir debout plus longtemps. Mais au moment de s'écrouler elle fut rattrapé par gajeel.

Levy ! levy, sa va ? demanda le dragon-slayer inquiet de l'état de santé de sa conjointe.

N…Non, je crois que le poison d'on t'il parlait commence à faire effet, gajeel j'ai peur, j'ai peur de la mort, j'ai peur que tout soit terminer.

Ne soit pas sotte nous allons nous en sortir, j'en suis sûr car je ne peux pas imaginer un monde sans toi, je t'aime tellement ! tu es la seule qui me comprenne vraiment, tu as sus faire ressortir la lumière qui était piégé dans mon cœur rongé par les ténèbres. Alors quoi qu'il m'en coûte je te sauverais !

Je refuse, mi non plus je ne peux pas vivre sens toi ! c'est pour quoi si je dois choisir entre une vie sans toi ou une mort avec toi je préfère encore choisir la mort.

Levy…

Non, tais toi et écoute, contente toi d'écouter. Je t'aime comme je n'ais jamais aimé quelqu'un, et je béni cette mission de m'avoir permis de me rapprocher de toi. Alors si en échange je dois mourir et bien je l'accepte car j'ai reçu le bonheur de tes mains et ça me suffi pour mourir heureuse.

Maintenant à ton tour d'écouter, je pense la même chose que toi à l'exception du bonheur, ce n'est pas moi qui te l'ai offert non c'est l'inverse, c'est toi qui ma fait découvrir à quel point un homme pouvait être heureux. Avant-hier encore j'ignorais qu'un homme pouvait être aussi heureux en l'espace d'une seule vie, c'est pourquoi je peux bien mourir ici et maintenant je n'aurai qu'un seul regret.

Un regret ? le quel ?

Celui de ne pas avoir put passer plus de temps avec toi.

Gajeel. Les larmes perlèrent le long des joues de la mage des mots à l'entente du discourt de son amant.

Lui aussi pleurait, c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait pleurer. Mais elle le trouvait toujours aussi beau, même peut être plus car elle avait toujours aimé les hommes qui assumait leurs émotions. Chacun d'eux pouvaient sentir le poison agir aussi rapidement que la douleur augmentait mais pour eux ce n'était qu'un détail. Ils étaient tout les deux plongé dans le regard de l'autre, comme hypnotisé, ils joignirent leurs lèvres dans un ultime baiser fougueux avant de ce laissé tomber au sol leurs jambes ne pouvant plus supporter leur propre poids. C'est dans leur dernier souffle commun qu'ils se dirent réciproquement un « Je t'aime » avant que les ténèbres froide et profonde de la mort ne les enveloppent et les emmènent à jamais.

Une heure plus tard natsu et lucy s'effondraient face à leur macabre découverte, lucy pleurait a chaude larmes tout en répétant que tout était de sa faute, qu'à cause de son stupide plan elle avait perdu des êtres chères et qu'en plus elle avait séparé un couple. Natsu posa délicatement une main réconfortante sur son épaule avant de lui expliqué qu'elle ne les avait pas séparé, mais que pour eux ce n'était pas un adieu mais seulement un au-revoir car le couple serait de nouveau réuni au paradis et qu'ils pourraient pleinement profiter de leur amour. Il ajouta aussi que rien n'était de sa faute puisque personne n'aurait pus prévoir ceci.

Finalement après avoir traqué et massacrer les assassins de leurs amis, les deux mages repartirent vers magnolia annoncer la triste nouvelle et porter les corps de leurs compagnons en terre afin qu'ils reposent paix. Mais la phrase de natsu résonnait encore dans la tête de la blonde « pour eux ce n'est pas un adieu, c'est seulement un au-revoir » elle sourie, avant de regarder le ciel et hurler

Levy ! gajeel ! vivez votre amour et ne vous inquiéter pas pour nous, un jour nous serons tous de nouveau réuni car ce n'est qu'un au-revoir !

Fin


	7. épilogue

Une prairie luxuriante s'étendait à perte de vue, elle était traversée par un petit ruisseau, quelques arbres venait offrir un peut d'ombre à toute personne qui souhaitait s'abrité des doux rayons du soleil printanier. Une femme au trait doux et chaleureux, de beau cheveux bleu flottant au vent et vêtu d'une simple mais élégante robe bleu parcourait la praire mine de chercher quelque chose. Puis elle se stoppa net quand elle trouva la personne qu'elle cherchait, il s'agissait d'un homme aux cheveux ébènes et lui aussi vêtu de blanc. Il était assis au bord du ruisseau les yeux fermé, profitant du doux clapotis de l'eau. Il fini par ouvrir les yeux et se tourner vers sa tendre chérie et lui tendit le bras en signe d'invitation à le rejoindre sur l'herbe, elle accepta et s'installa confortablement contre lui et savoura ce bien être interminable.

Gajeel ? fini par demander la jeune femme.

Hum ?

Où sommes-nous ?

Hé bien je crois que nous sommes au paradis. Répondit d'un ton calme et serein le mage d'acier.

Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? demanda levy bizarrement très calme.

Regarde et tu comprendras. Expliqua gajeel tout en pointant le fond du ruisseau.

Levy s'approcha du bord et regarda attentivement le fond, à sa grande surprise elle put voir natsu, lucy et tout les autres. Ils n'étaient pas au fond du ruisseau non mais biens à fairy tail, la mage des mots compris que le ruisseau agissait un peux comme un cristal et qu'elle pouvait voir ce qui ce passait sur terre. Elle resta un long moment à observer tout les fais et gestes de sa meilleure amie jusqu'au moment où elle l'entendit lui hurler « vivez votre amour ! Et nous nous reverrons car ce n'est qu'un au-revoir » ces mots provoquèrent l'apparition d'un large sourire chez elle, puis elle regarda gajeel avec un sourire remplie d'amour et il lui répondit par un grand sourire à son tour avant d'ajouté « elle à raison la blondinette, nous avons tout pour être heureux ici et ce jusqu'à la fin des temps et un jour ils nous rejoindrons ». Elle déposa un tendre baiser sur ces lèvres en signe d'approbation.

De son côté lucy se sentait comme libéré d'un poids après avoir hurlé ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, natsu s'approcha pour l'embrasser avant de lui proposer de rentrer. Elle acquiesça et commença à le suivre quand un léger vent se leva, à ce moment là elle put jurée avoir entendu la voix de levy lui dire.

A bientôt lu-chan mais le plus tard possible…


End file.
